May
by niallerslovelydance
Summary: He pulled her back and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "I know and thats why I want to wait. I want to wait for you to graduate and then become your husband."


**I have felt like writing an Ouran High story for a while now and well this song has inspired me as well. **

**Please no flaming, I know that it may not be the best or descrptive, but that is how I am. **

**Ouran High School Host Club is not mine if it was then there would be more than one song. **

**Song does not belong to me. **

**Artist: James Durbin 3**

**Song: May **

_And sorry if there is any grammar errors. I just suck at grammar period. _

"Um, Haruhi. I- I need to tell you something." A tall, blonde hair teen stuttered. The said girl looked into nervous lavender eyes. "Yes Sempai?"

Tamaki looked down into brown eyes and his face turned bright red. He had been practicing for a while now and it just seemed like he couldn't do it.

"W-Well I-I ?" The tomboy just sighed.

"What was that? I couldn't quite dechpier that?" Tamaki didn't know why he was so nervous, he had Kyouya take the twins and Honey and Mori out. He wanted Haruhi to himself so that when he made an idiot of himself, she would be the only one that one see it.

Tamaki shook his head, staring sheeplisy at the brunntee. "I-I said that I really like you Haruhi. And not like a daughter, its so much more than that."

Haruhi couldn't believe what her sempai just said. "W-What?" Tamaki turned away. "I really like you. I-I love you Haruhi Fujioka." She didn't say anything and before she knew what was happening she was laughing.

Tamkai, who was very senstive, started to cry and this stopped Haruhi. She walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Sempai?"

He just continued to sob silently and when he looked up at her, Haruhi's heart broke. Haruhi couldn't find the words and before she knew what was happening, she was kissing him.

_Now, May and I were two children just swimming in a pool_

_We'd ride on rockets, swing-sets and we tried to touch the moon_

_And I will never forget the first time she touched my hand_

_I knew this could be the one who would make me an honest man_

_She was like the way she was_

_She was like the way she was_

Tamaki's eyes opened and it was then he realized what was happening. Pulling back all he could was stare at her in shock. She just smiled at him. "I love you too sempai."

They were happy. Extremely happy. A year had gone by before the gang realized it. Honey and Mori had already graduated, and now it was Tamaki's and Kyouya's graudation day.

The host club gathered around the two and smiled and congrulated them both. Tamkai smiled, as Haruhi walked over to him, dressed in a blue spring dress. In the host club, he had decided that it would be closed for the remainder of the day.

She wrapped her arms around him and smiled up at him. Kissing her softly, he looked over to Kyouya and the twins. Hikaru (who had gotten over the couple the following year) and Kaoru smiled and gave him a thumbs up. Kyouya gave him a nod. Honey and Mori looked at each other and gave a soft smile.

Haruhi who was looking at her boyfriend of a year smiled, oblivous to the "King's" plan. Suddnely the lights dimmed, and music started playing slowly. Haruhi blinked and saw that Tamaki was kneeling in front of her.

"Haruhi Fujioka, you are the best thing that has ever happend to me," he says pulling out a small box, "And I know it has only been a year since we have got together, but I feel like this is right. I love you so much and you make a better guy. I cannot live without you. I want to live and grow old together with you forever and so miss Haruhi would you do me the honor of becoming my bride?"

Her brown eyes filled with tears as he opened the small box. Inside of it was a diamond ring. It was her mother's ring. Looking back at Tamaki, who had a smile on his face, she bent down to him and hugged him tightly. "I'm only 16 Tamaki!" she said into his shoulder.

He pulled her back and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "I know and thats why I want to wait. I want to wait for you to graduate and then become your husband."

She then tackled him onto the ground, laughing and sobbing. "Of course you idiot ! Yes, Yes, Yes and a thousand times yes!"

Tamaki couldn't believe it. Picking her up, he laughed and spun her around. "I love you so much Haruhi!"

******************'

Before anyone knew it, Haruhi and twins were graduating. And it was the happiest day for Tamaki because he knew that soon she would be walking down the aisle.

Haruhi was smiling during the whole graduation. Before she knew it, everything was over and she was pulled into a tight embrace. Tamaki wouldn't let her go. He spun her around until Kyouya forced him to put her back down on the ground.

She laughed and kissed him softly on the cheek.

Later that night, they picked a date. The wedding would be on June 3rd, 2012. What Haruhi hadn't known was the Tamaki had already gotten her father's blessing.

The year passed quickly. Haruhi still couldn't believe it. Kyouya and Mrs. Hitachiin had helped orangize the wedding.

It had passed by a little too quickly, and soon her dad was leading her down the aisle to her-soon-to- be husband.

The wedding itself was simple. A spring theme outside in the old host club room. Tamaki stood by the minstor in a white suit with a purple tie. Haruhi blushed, as she her self was wearing a simple and clean cut, strap-less purple dress. Her hair was the same as Tamaki said he prefered it that way.

Her dad, with tears in his eyes, hugged his baby girl and smiled sadly at her. Putting her hand in Tamaki's he pulled her close.

"I do", Tamaki said softly, smiling.

"I do."

The minster smiled and prounced them Mr. and Mrs. Suoh. And soon Tamaki's lips meet hers.

_Six Months Later_

"I DID IT!" Tamaki shouted gleefully in the kitchen one sunny morning. Haruhi who had just woken up, glared at her husband. "Did what?"

He smiled brightly at her. "I found us a house."

Shaking her head, she laughed at his expression. "Of course you did."

Less than four weeks later, they moved in. Now it wasn't nothing major. The house itself was a four-bed room house, with two bathrooms, and a kitchen. The exterior was averarge. Nothing the other ex-host clubs memebers would ever think the former king would live in. But it made Haruhi so happy. The joy on her face was the only thing he cared about.

Later, after everyone who had helped finish loading the rest of the furntiure in, left, Haruhi had cooked Tamaki and herself a meal of fish and rice. And this was the same night she told Tamaki, her news.

"Tamaki?"

"Mhmm?" he answered with a mouthful of rice. Being so blunt, she just came out with it, not wanting to hide the secret any longer.

"I'm pregnant."

...

"WHAT!" he shouted. She nodded a little afraid of his reaction. But instead it turned out to be okay. In fact he was overjoyed. Haruhi knew that the nine months would be some long months.

Each day, Tamaki would pamper her, making sure she had the right vitamins and nutrients. Tamaki wanted her and the baby to be safe. And it felt like only a month when she told him she was pregnant.

Yet, here she was five months. They decided, to learn the gender of the baby. Tamaki squealed when he found out they were having a little girl. He was the happiest man alive. He had kissed her on the mouth, and then dropped down to her expanding stomach, lifting the shirt, he then placed a small kiss on her belly.

Tamaki looked back at his wife. "I love you both so much."

The rest of the months passed by quickly, and soon it was time for Haruhi to give birth. Reaching the hosptial, Tamaki stayed outside with the rest of his friends because Haruhi didn't want Tamaki to see her like that.

Hours passed and a fear soon settled into Tamaki's stomach. He then began pacing back and forth.

At nine thirty, the doctor came out taking his mask off. "Mr. Suoh?" he asked gently looking at Tamaki, who nodded. "How are my wife and daughter?"

The doctor placed a hand on Tamaki's shoulder. " We mangaed to save the baby sir, but I'm afraid that there were complications with your wife."

Tamaki felt numb. "W-What kind of complications? Shes going to be alright isn't she?" At this, the doctor shook his head. "There was too much blood, Mr. Suoh, she- she didn't make it." His knees gave out and he fell to the ground,crying.

Kyouya and the rest came up to him and hugged him. Tamaki, stopped crying for a brief moment.

"C-Can I see my daughter?" Dr. Strong nodded.

He was then taken back to the nursey where his daughter layed. Picking her up, tears began to fall down his face. She looked exactly like her.

The little girl opened her eyes and began to cry. He began to rock her gently and soon she feel back asleep.

Tamaki decide to name her Aiko Haurhi Suoh.

_Now, we got older faster than we ever could have seen_

_Lights went down on graduation then on a wedding ring_

_We bought our first house and had a baby on the way_

_But during birth, I got my daughter_

_Jesus took away my May_

_And I didn't know how to say what I felt_

_No, I didn't know how to say what it felt like_

*2 years later*

Little Aiko was a toddler and Tamaki realized that Aiko was just like her mother. From head to foot, Aiko behaved and acted like Haruhi.

And soon enough at the age of eight, Aiko began to pick up the habit of cooking and cleaning. Tamaki gave her Haruhi's receipts.

"I love you baby girl." Her brown eyes just looked into his. "I love you too daddy, please don't be sad anymore."

Tamaki felt choked up. "Oh sweetie, I won't. I promise."

"Good, I will always be here for you daddy!"

Tears welled up in his eyes and he hugged her once again.

However, that little eight year old girl soon was a woman. She was getting married. And as Tamaki was walking her down the aisle, he couldn't but help see his Haruhi there. Everything about her, was in his daughter. She was strong, brave, loving, and caring.

Tamaki gave his Aiko to Atsushi.

_Now, baby girls love daddy most_

_But they need a mother's care_

_I tried my best to raise her right_

_I just couldn't braid her hair_

_One day she got old enough to have her wedding day_

_But as I walked her down the aisle_

_All I could see was my May_

_And I didn't know how to say what I felt_

_No, I didn't know how to say what it felt like_

_She was just like she was_

_When you looked into her eyes you'd see the sun_

_She was just like she was_

_She could love you on your worst day_

_And didn't care about the mistakes_

_She was like she was_

As he watched his little girl marry Atsushi , Tamaki couldn't but help look up. "I love Haruhi." he whispered softly.

_But May, I hope you can see what I see_

_'Cause when they talk about our baby girl they think of you_

_And they say to me_

_She's just like she was_

_When I looked into her eyes I'd see the sun_

_She was just like she was_

_She could love you on your worst day_

_And doesn't care about the mistakes_

_She was like she was_

_She was just like she was_

_When I looked into her eyes I'd come undone_

_She was just like she was_

_And I cannot feel my heart beat_

_Without the thought of her inside me_

_She was like she was_

**Finshed. I hope it was good. This idea had been on my mind all day long. **


End file.
